The Slums within the Utopia
by vampirepailaii
Summary: Konoha a Utopia.The people happy and peaceful are Toppers.One place that holds the unwanted,is The Slums,home to those known as Slummers.So as they disappear,Naruto Uzumaki wants the Hokage to help but finds him missing,The council in control,and all Slummers banished.What will Naruto do when he finds all of K. Academy were banished too?


Most people saw Konoha as a type of utopia, where the villagers were happy and their lives bright. Well this was partially the case. If you walked on Main Street, went down a few blocks and took a left at the fork in the road, you would come upon the slums of the village. There were almost no shops in the slums, save liquor stores. The poorest people in Konoha lived here all there lives, they didn't move up, and there was no going down.

Naruto Uzumaki has lived in the slums since he was four, having been kicked out of his orphanage. He was the only Slummer to ever go to the K. academy, and the only resident of the slums to daily converse with Toppers. At this moment, Naruto could be seen walking to his apartment.

Naruto wasn't regularly seen scowling, but if you were there you could see his frown marring his usually sunny appearance. So far his day had been great; Naruto woke up early for once and had found he had enough water for a shower not only that, but it was warm! After his rare lukewarm washing, Naruto found his slightly old bread hadn't been stolen that night and he proceeded to thank the spirits of food and broken-lock doors. He ran out with an hour to spare towards K. Academy. Naruto got there without problems and studied his brain to exhaustion in the schools library. Ten hours of singular study over Naruto headed home, to the slums.

When he was admitted and actually passed the entrance exam he had gotten congratulations from all the Slummers. It was hard for the blond Slummer to get used to the 10 hour school days, but he managed. After all he didn't have anything else to do.

Currently it was the third month of studies for Naruto and he had managed to be late only three days a week. The famous K. Academy had a specially formulated program, with the A students at the bottom, then the G students were those who passed and have the ability to go ahead, next C class people who had low experience and middle grades, J section was of students of high experience, top grades and low abilities, the S-J program was for people the same as J except for their higher abilities, Anbu and Root was the top block for students they had the highest in grades, experience, abilities, and were apprenticed. The students had three days of class studies, two days of student-teacher pairing, and one day of supervised singular study with one day off.

As Naruto was at the slums gate he heard a shifting behind him. As the whiskered boy looked over, he could see a young skinny girl heading towards him. When she reached him Naruto looked over the dirty, young Slummer. He examined her carefully, the girls' skin was an olive color, her brown wavy strands were, as always, in a messy rushed two tailed style and her mismatched eyes, one green and the other brown, were bright.

Hey Naruto, are ya done with the topper schoolin'ta day? Make sure ya doin' ya best no givin up, Da restive us Slummas countin' on ya, ya know?" when the girl finished talking,

Naruto grinned and knelt down to her height. "Listen ta me good 'kay Ransu?" the seven year old nodded, "as long is Naruto Uzumaki round, nothin' gonna keep me fro' comin' da Hokage! Im'a makes sure da Slummas can go ta Topper school too! An' dat includes ya Ransu!" The brunette was awed at Naruto's words.

The blond looked behind her and asked, "Oi, Ransu where's ya brothers?" Ransu looked down and smiled bitterly at his question. "Well ya see Drenjui's been in bed sick real bad bout two days, Ninevu's tryin' ta get a hold of soma dat med stuff for fixin' people 'cross town, an' Trinpasuei's gone ta get soma dat Unihada noodles." Naruto was furious by the speech and once he saw Ransu, his adopted little sister, crying, Naruto's scowl was in place. After they two Slummers said there goodbyes, Naruto started across the slums into his apartment.

After a late dinner, the blond looked at the night sky and wished. "This is so unfair! Why do they live here, to live like this! Why! Ransu, Ninevu, Drenjui, Trinpasuei, they don't deserve Slummer life! That kid, Ransu is seven years old, Drenjui is a baby! Not to mention Ninevu and Trinpasuei are only five! They shouldn't have to scavenge for food their water shouldn't come from a river and most of all," The blond paused and Naruto looked up at the sky once again. And for a moment he thought, 'et them be happy just for once. Please answer me, please watch and take care of them because', whispering he said "I need to atone Ransu should not have a burn scar on her entire left side."


End file.
